Gelembung
by Shouraichi Rein
Summary: Perasaan itu layaknya sebuah gelembung. Kau membuatnya kemudian gelembung itu terbang jauh ke angkasa. Terbuai oleh semilir angin cinta. Terus diterbangkan hingga pecah begitu saja. Perjalanan yang sepele namun mematahkan jiwa serta harapan. A KaiHun . KaixSehun. EXO.


**Gelembung**

.

.

.

EXO ©Themselves

Story © Rein

.

.

Cast

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

.

.

Warning!

R-17, Boyxboy, semirealisitis!Au, beralurkan campuran (jadi jangan heran kalau banyak dijumpai flashback), bukan lemon ataupun implist apalagi BDSM, tapi yang pasti ini NSFW. So, buat yang underage berpikir dua kali sebelum membaca, karena kepolosan tidak bisa dikembalikan XD.

/Oneshot/

.

Apabila kalian menemukan paragraf yang menggunakan center atau memulai penulisan dari tengah maka itu bagian dari flashback ya.

P.S : Saya merekomendasikan enam buah lagu untuk fict ini. Dan, kalian bisa langsung scroll ke bawah untuk lagu-lagu disetiap scene, hanya rekomendasi tidak memaksa kok.

Dan, satu lagi setelah selesai membaca **jangan** langsung di close karena ada notice lagi di bawah oke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya tatkala alarm sudah berteriak sedari tadi. Sejak satu jam, dua jam? Entahlah, Jongin malas untuk berpikir saat ini, berhubung nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Cicitan burung gereja bagaikan alarm keduanya pagi ini. Sekaligus, burung itu memberitahu bahwa matahari sedang berada se-perdua dari langit bumi.

Jongin terduduk di tepi kasurnya, tak lama kemudian Jongin pun menguap, sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi Jongin mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit buram akibat kurang tidur dan baru saja bangun.

Suara pintu yang terkunci dari dalam menandakan seseorang yang bernama Jongin itu sedang mandi.

Suara ciprat air ditambah dengan shower yang baru dimatikan terdengar sampai selasar kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja tan yang sedang _topless_ sementara bagian privasinya hanya terbalut oleh sehelai handuk bewarna hijau-tosca.

Rambut dark red-nya sengaja tak dibalut oleh handuk kecil. Jongin membiarkan partikel-partikel hidrodioksida atau air itu terjun bebas mencium lantai. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada lantai tak ubahnya seperti orang yang sedang galau.

Kini, dipikirannya hanya ada dua; menuju lemari dan memakai baju. Di bawah kasurnya terdapat sebuah koper berkuran sedang tengah menganga begitu saja. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa helai pakaian, celana levis, celana boxer, dan tentu saja celana dalam. Begitu tak terawat, keadaan kopernya seperti telah diperkosa oleh maling. Begitu dan sangat berantakan.

Tapi, Jongin tidak peduli. Satu inchi pun tidak.

Well, yah, Jongin sebenarnya juga malas berkemas bila sudah memasuki musim semi seperti ini. Baginya, musim semi seperti ini harusnya dikhususkan untuk bersantai-ria sembari menikmati bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya, bukan pergi-pergi seperti ini.

Apalagi di negeri Matahari Terbit ini, musim semi-nya sangat sukar untuk dilewatkan mengingat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar sungguh sangat indah. Saat-saat malam, itu adalah waktu terbaik untuk melihat bunga sakura.

Satu hembusan saja tiupan angin akan langsung menebarkan mahkota bunga sakura. Kelopak bunga itu akan hinggap dimana saja, bisa saja di trotoar, halaman rumah, kolam, atau bahkan di helai rambut sekalipun. Oh, sungguh itu adalah kesukaan Jongin saat pindah ke negeri Jepang ini beberapa tahun silam.

Tapi, mungkin kali ini mau tidak mau, sudi tidak sudi Jongin harus melewatkan kesempatan satu tahun dalam sekali itu.

Setelah memakai celana Jongin tak lupa menggunakan _deodorant_ sebagai pengharum tubuh bagian dalam. Kemudian, Jongin mengancingkan kemeja putih sucinya sebelum terbalut kembali oleh coat yang terbuat dari kulit. Dan, sebuah _parfume_ berbau pohon _cheedar_ dan _mint_ menjadi haruman pelengkap dalam pakaianya.

Jongin menatap refleksi tubuhnya pada cermin dihadapannya. Sempurna meski dirinya masih terlihat lecek kuadrat. Jongin menatap nanar rambutnya sebelum menghembuskan napas secara kasar. Diraihnya sebuah gel rambut, kemudian diberikan kepada rambutnya yang tidak terawat. Setelah disisir serapi mungkin barulah terlihat dirinya lebih baik.

"Lalu, sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Jongin pada oksigen berpartikel sangat kecil, dan ruang hampa yang hanya ada dirinya seorang diri.

Jongin memutar kepalanya mencari koper yang menganga tadi. setelah dapat Jongin merapikan lagi meski masih bisa dibilang berantakan. Jongin memasukkannya secara asal. Lalu, langsung menutup koper itu tanpa perasaan.

Jongin menyambar ponsel diikuti oleh passport, tiket, dan visa miliknya. Berjalan santai menuju pintu apartemennya.

Pintu yang tertutup rapat menandakan pemiliknya benar-benar sudah menguncinya dengan sangat amat teramat rapat.

Di sepanjang koridor matanya tidak mau lepas dari gadget genggamnya, Jongin mencoba menelpon jasa taksi untuk antar-jemputnya saat ini. Mengingat tujuannya adalah bandara.

"Moshi-moshi—"

"Aku memesan sebuah taksi di apartemen Kaze, aku ingin lima menit langsung tiba atau kau aku ajukan kepada Bos mu." Belum sempat sang operator menyambut dengan suara yang girang, Jongin tanpa permisi langsung saja menyerocos tanpa koma ditambah sebuah perintah diakhir.

Sang operator hanya bisa mengelus dada, sembari melapalkan kata 'sabar, masih pagi' sebagai penenang hatinya.

"Ha-Ha'i, Tuan."

Jongin lupa bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata yang sopan ataupun menjawab salam. Jongin tidak ingat kapan dirinya mulai menggunakan kata sarkas dan memerintah seenak jidatnya seperti tadi. Jongin tidak ingat, sekeras apapun Jongin mencoba hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dalam sekejab meski dengan kesadaran penuh Jongin akui kalau dirinya memang bukan seperti dirinya yang dulu. Hanya saja Jongin mengabaikan hal itu. Selalu mengabaikan, meski pertanyaan yang sama terus mengulang.

.

.

Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di lobi apartemen itu. Nuansa modern itu akan segera dirindukannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sebuah reuni dengan sahabatnya yang membuatnya merelakan segala sesuatunya di musim semi ini.

Sebuah mobil taksi dengan warna kuning yang sudah siap dengan supir di sisi satunya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Jongin lihat sesaat setelah Jongin keluar dari apartemen itu. sang sopir menunduk sopan tatkala pelanggannya sudah tiba. dibukakan pintu belakang atau pintu penumpang sesopan mungkin. Jongin dalam diam menyeringgai.

"Bagus, kau tepat waktu." Ujar Jongin sesaat sebelum memasuki taksi pesanannya itu.

Sang sopir berlari kecil menuju sisi mengemudi. Kemudian, taksi itu langsung melaju.

"Kemana tujuan kita, Tuan?"

"Ke Tokyo International Airport." Balas Jongin dingin. Dengan, wajah yang datar.

"Ha'i, Tuan."

Dengan kecepatan ratusan kuda mobil itu melesat menembus jalanan ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo.

.

.

"Ini tips untuk mu." Jongin menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen dan bonusnya kepada supir tadi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tuan. Hontouni Arigatou."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Kacamata hitam menjadi partner keduanya sesaat setelah Jongin menapaki kakinya di bandara Tokyo. Sebuah earphone dengan MP3 Player yang tersangkut dikantung celananya menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

Beberapa perempuan meliriknya namun Jongin tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Sekedar untuk tersenyum pun tidak.

Pesawatnya akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, dan disinilah Jongin terjebak oleh penumpang burung baja yang lain dengan berbagai tujuan yang berbeda. Teriakkan anak kecil, tangisan anak bayi yang berada dibeberapa bangku di belakang tubuhnya, desas-desus penumpang lain, membuatnya pusing dan memuakkan.

Alih-alih ingin berteriak dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk diam pun ditepis jauh-jauh mengingat semua orang memiliki hak yang sama dan lagipula ini tempat umum bukan di kamarnya. Jongin jadi tidak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk menyuruh mereka semua untuk diam.

MP3 Player dinaikkan volumenya menjadi seratus persen. Tidak peduli meski akan menghancurkan gedang telinga sekalipun asalkan Jongin tidak mendengar suara disharmonis disekitarnya saat ini. Hanya itu.

Dan, akhirnya pesawat yang akan membawanya ke tanah air sudah tiba. Jongin langsung bergegas menyambar koper, berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah maskapai tersebut.

.

.

Tempat duduk di samping jendela pesawat adalah tempat yang strategis bagi Jongin. Dapat membuatnya mengenang kembali masa-masa indahnya dulu saat di Korea Selatan. Ya, tanah airnya yang dia tinggalkan demi pekerjaan.

Meski sudah lama tidak menginjakkan tugkai kakinya di negeri Gingseng itu, tetap saja semua tentang Korea tidak mudah sirna secepat meniup bunga dandelion. Mulai dari sungai Han, Namsan Tower, sampai makanan khas-nya kimchi, masih saja melekat dengan kuat diingatannya.

Dan, salah satunya adalah sahabatnya, Sehun.

Oh, sungguh Jongin benar-benar merindukan sosok sahabat karibnya yang satu itu. Dari caranya yang menatap datar orang-orang, sikapnya yang dingin, tapi begitu manis -sangat manis malah- saat tersenyum dengan matanya yang ikut melengkung berlainan arah dengan bibirnya.

Dan, Sehun adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Jongin rela meninggalkan apartemennya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya walau sesaat, dan meninggalkan musim semi tahun ini. Semua ini dilakukan hanya demi Sehun seorang.

Sahabat.

Sekaligus.

Orang yang dicintainya.

Pesawat telah take off, beberapa orang pramugari dan pramugara tengah memberi arahan apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Sementara, Jongin tidak memerdulikannya sedikitpun meski awak pesawat itu sudah memberikan senyum terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki.

"Selamat menikmati penerbangan anda." Menjadi bunyi terakhir yang Jongin dengar sebelum Jongin menyamankan diri pada kursinya. Dan, kembali menatap pemandangan diluar sana.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin kau belum dijemput ya?" tanya seorang bocah berumur lima setengah tahun dengan sebuah permen lolipop ditangan kanannya.

"Iya, Eomma ku bilang kalau dia cedang cibuk bekelja. Mungkin, nanti sole aku dijemputnya." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang sedang menahan tangis. Ayahnya selalu melarang keras kalau Jongin menangis.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ikut denganku Jongin, belmain dengan ku thampai Eomma mu datang."

"Haahh... bolehkah?"

"U'um... tentu saja! Kebetulan hali ini aku mengadakan pethta gelembung."

Mata Jongin berbinar mendengar pesta gelembung. Itu artinya akan ada banyak gelembung yang akan ditiup dan diterbangkan.

"Ayo!" seru Jongin bersemangat.

Bocah yang membawa lolipop itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya mengingat tangan kanan terdapat sebuah lolipop. Jongin langsung menyambar tangan kiri anak itu. Berjalan bergandengan sembari menyanyikan lagu yang baru diberi guru mereka hari ini.

Lima menit berjalan tapi belum sampai pada tujuan, Jongin kecil mulai mengeluh, "Cehun, mau sampai kapan kita telus beljalan sepelti ini?"

Sehun, nama bocah yang memegang lolipop itu menjawab, "thebental lagi kok, Ah! Lihat itu dia lumahku, kajja Jongin cepat."

Dua anak kecil yang masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak itu berlari bersama sambil menautkan kedua jemari yang tak mau lepas.

Hal pertama kali yang Jongin jumpai adalah rumah Sehun ternyata biasa saja. Tapi, halaman rumahnya yang luar biasa. Jongin memang pernah dengar kalau Ibu Sehun penggemar tanaman, ternyata kata-kata itu bukan isapan jempol saja, Ibu Sehun memang benar-benar penyuka tanaman.

"Wuaah, Cehun lumahmu bagus cekali."

"Ehehe... makathih ini belkat Eomma ku yang memang menyukai tanaman. Nah, Jongin kau tunggu di luang tamu dulu ya aku ambil pelalatan pethta gelembung kita dulu."

"Okecip."

Jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa diam dan petakilan memilih untuk melihat-melihat seluruh prabotan rumah Sehun. Sementara Sehun sudah melesat ke dalam kamarnya. Rumah yang sama seperti kebanyakan, memiliki foto keluarga yang diberi sebuah frame emas di sampingnya.

Foto-foto Sehun sewaktu kecil sambil memegang sejumput rumput, Sehun yang tengah memakan kue tart, Sehun yang tengah menangis, dan berbagai pose foto lainnya, Jongin senang melihatnya.

Lalu, mata Jongin jatuh pada majalah anak-anak bergambar kelinci biru di atas meja ruang tamu. Jongin berlari kecil kemudian mengambil majalah itu secepat mungkin. Cover majalah yang lucu serta banyaknya gambar warna-warni benar-benar membuatnya terpana.

"B-O, Bo, B-O, Bo. Bobo." Eja Jongin terbata-bata.

Ah, Jongin ingat dulu Eomma Jongin pernah membelikannya majalah seperti ini, sayangnya setelah dipinjam Chanyeol teman sekelasnya, majalah itu tidak pernah kembali lagi. Dan, oleh sebab itu Jongin menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol takut-takut kalau barangnya ada yang hilang lagi dipinjam olehnya.

Berkat Chanyeol, Jongin trauma membawa barang-barang unik ke kelasnya lagi.

Jongin membuka helai demi helai majalah itu dengan cepat mengingat Jongin hanya tertarik dengan gambarnya bukan isinya. Jadi, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit Jongin sudah selesai melihat-lihat majalahnya.

Suara bedebum pintu yang ditutup tanpa perasaan terdengar, langkah kecil yang samar lama kelamaan terdengar dengan jelas tatkala sang pelaku sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita kelual."

Ditangan kanan dan kirri Sehun terdapat dua botol besar berisikan cairan yang nantinya dapat menimbulkan sebuah gelembung. Yang bewarna merah diberikan kepada Jongin sementara yang putih menjadi hak paten Sehun.

"Cehun?"

"Hmm."

"Kau bilang ini pesta tapi kenapa hanya kita yang melayakan? Mana teman-teman yang lainnya."

Sehun meniup kencang cairan itu sehingga menimbulkan gelembung dengan berbagai macam variasi bentuknya ada yang kecil, besar, bahkan saling berhimpitan, "Ini mending ada Jongin, biathanya aku hanya cendilian belpethta gelembungnya." Kemudian, Sehun kembali meniup gelembung itu.

Jongin tidak mengerti, "kenapa?"

"Kalena aku tidak memiliki teman."

Jongin terdiam, tangannya tak mau berhenti mengaduk-aduk cairan sabun yang belum sempat terjamah oleh karbon dioksida miliknya. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Jongin kecil, "kalau begitu, mulai cekalang ayo kita belteman. Kau mau kan Hun?"

Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun tampak menimang sebelum anggukan dan jawaban simpel sebagai balasannya, "nde."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita balapan. Ciapa yang gelembungnya paling jauh maka dia lah pemenangnya."

"Ayo, thiapa takut." Ejek Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun membuat ancang-ancang sebelum meniup cairan gelembung itu.

"Thatu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

Fuuuhhhhhh. Fuuuuhhhhh.

Gelembung-gelembung itu tertiup membelah udara, terombang ambing oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, menjelajahi indahnya kanvas biru dengan kapas putih sebagai pemanis dan pelengkap menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah takdir tersirat yang terjadi antara dua anak adam.

Gelembung pertemanan yang akan mengubah semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat dirinya merasakan kesemutan dibagian kaki kanannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, apalagi lehernya sangat kaku. Earphone putih kesayangannya sudah terlepas dari indera auditif entah sejak kapan.

Tangan diregangkan kedepan bermaksud melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku. Jongin menatap keluar jendela. Oh, rupanya dirinya sudah tiba di kampung halaman. Besarnya sungai Han terlihat dari ketinggian sekitar tiga puluh ribu kaki.

Lagi-lagi Jongin bermimpi hal yang sama. Mengingat lagi awal mula pertemanan antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kejadian itu terjadi tapi entah mengapa Jongin dapat mengingatnya kembali.

Efek kelelahan, mungkin.

Bisa jadi.

Atau, efek rindu yang tak tersampaikan.

Entahlah.

Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak menyampaikan apa yang dirasanya dan apa yang belum diselesaikannya dulu. Ah, Korea aku datang.

Sehun, aku datang.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari bandara.

Satu tarikan nafas diambil, sebagai salam perkenalan dengan udara Korea. Kacamata dipasangkan dipangkal hidung. Volume MP3 Player dikecilkan sedikit mengingat Jongin akan berkelana mencari sebuah hotel.

Jongin langsung melesat mencari taksi yang sedang sepi penumpang. Koper ditarik, tungkai kaki kanan dilayanngkan sebagai awal baru memasuki kampung halamannya. Sebuah taksi tengah berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya melangkah. Jongin langsung mempercepat langkahnya kemudian langsung memasuki taksi. Tak lama sang supir datang untuk menyetir.

"Mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya sang supir.

"Antarkan aku ke hotel berbintang lima di dekat sini."

"Nde."

Jongin melirik arloji buatan Swiss, pukul tiga sore. Sial, Jongin harus bergegas kalau tidak mau ditunggui seseorang.

Yap, Sehun. Hari ini rencananya Sehun akan menjumpai Jongin. Dikarenakan aegyo Sehun yang –sangat- lucu itu mampu meluluhkan pertahanan Jongin yang tidak mau minggat dari Jepang, kini Jongin berakhir seperti ini. Mencari-cari taksi, berkelana menempati kamar hotel, berjalan kesana-sini tanpa lelah.

Ingat ini semua demi Sehun. Hanya untuk Sehun seorang.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Jongin melirik sebentar hotel itu dari dalam taksi, "Benarkan kalau hotel ini berbintang lima?"

"Iya, aku berani menjaminnya Tuan."

Jongin merogoh dompetnya, mengambil beberapa helai won, "Baik, aku percaya padamu. Aku beri tips untuk keluargamu di rumah."

"Kamsahamnida, Tuan. Kamsahamnida. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Tuan."

 _Itu sudah pasti._

"Hm."

Tanpa berpikir lagi Jongin langsung melesak memasuki lobi hotel itu. Memesan sebuah kamar, lalu langsung pergi mandi. Memakai pakaian terbaik yang dimiliki, padahal hanya sebatas makan malam bersama dengan Sehun. Menyemprotkan parfum melebihi dosis biasanya. Menata rambut serapi mungkin. Dan, berkali-kali pergi bercermin.

Sebuah celana levis, kaus lengan pendek bewarna putih ditambah sebuah jas yang warnanya bertolak belakang dengan kaus yang dikenakannya tersemat dengan rapi menutupi abs dan kulit eksotisnya.

Sekali lagi Jongin bercermin. Setelah dirasa mantap Jongin pergi dari kamarnya sesaat sebelumnya mengunci kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Selama di dalam lift Jongin membuka gadgetnya, mengingat kembali tempat pertemuan mereka.

Setelah mengingatnya Jongin mengunci gadget genggamnya kemudian menyembunyikan gadget itu dalam kantung celana levisnya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore. Langit jingga melatarbelakangi kala itu. Kemacetan merajalela mengingat ini adalah waktu dimana para pekerja pulang. Menemui rumah dan sanak keluarganya. Para pejalan kaki meningkat jumlahnya tiga kali lipat. Jongin bersyukur sudah tiba di tempat sebelum tenggelam oleh lautan manusia itu.

Jongin tengah menduduki sebuah bangku di restoran mewah itu. Percampuran antara dua budaya yaitu Eropa dan Korea terasa sangat kental di sini.

Terlebih, Jongin sangat menyukai tangan handal seorang pianis itu. Ah, Jongin begitu terlena oleh permainannya. Lagu demi lagu silih berganti. Genrenya beraneka macam dari yang jazz hingga klasik.

Seperti saat ini, pianis terbalut oleh jas hitam itu memainkan tuts piano dengan lagu dari seorang pianis terkenal sepanjang masa, Beethoven. Judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan adalah _Fur Elise_ lagu yang melegenda hingga saat ini, atau orang-orang awam mengenalnya dengan nada kotak musik.

"Jongin?" sebuah suara membangunkannya dari jemari pianis tersebut.

Jantung tiba-tiba saja terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin lebih disebut ingin meledak. Sinaran mata yang berbinar-binar tidak bisa dipertahankan.

"Se-Sehun? Kau kah itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk, "Ya ampun. Hei, lihat dirimu kau... kau tampak berubah dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Oh ya?" Sehun menarik sebuah bangku kemudian mendudukinya. Balutan t-shirt warna hitam yang dilindungi jas hitam, kemudian celana berbahan membaluti tungkai panjangnya, dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets putih sebagai alas kakinya.

"Iya! Lihat tubuhmu, kurus kering meronta seperti itu. kau tidak pernah makan ya, Hun?"

"Hahaha... kau bercanda? Justru kini berat badanku bertambah tahu."

"Yah, mungkin juga karena tinggimu bertambah makanya kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa. Jongin tidak memungkiri kalau mereka berdua kini dilanda zona canggung. Padahal, dulu mereka tidak seperti ini. Dulu mereka tak ubahnya bagaikan sepasang kupu-kupu yang saling beterbangan bersama mencari makan.

Kini, entah mengapa Jongin merasa berbeda.

Seperti ada dinding yang menghalangi jarak kedekatan mereka.

Pelayan dipanggil, tidak sampai dua menit pelayan itu sudah tiba sembari membawa daftar menu makanan dan minuman. Sehun menunjuk beberapa minuman, mengingat Sehun tidak akan lama disini.

Sementara, Jongin menolak tawaran Sehun karena sudah memesan minuman dan makanan daritadi. Sembari menanti pelayan tiba Sehun dan Jongin kembali membuka konversasi.

"Nah, kau bilang tadi sudah memesan makanan? Sudah lama kah?" tanya Sehun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Yaah, tidak kok."

"Yakin? Memangnya dari jam berapa."

Jongin melirik arlojinya, "hm... kira-kira dari jam lima, kalau tidak salah."

"Aigoo, Jongin itu lama sekali! e-mail ku sampai kan?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Jongin tertawa, yang satu ini tidak berubah.

"Iya sampai kok. Kau bilang kita janjian pukul setengah delapan kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau kenapa datang jam lima?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut, Sehun sedikit terhenyak. Heran.

Apa maksud senyuman itu.

"Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan sedetikpun untuk bertemu denganmu, Sehun."

Sehun tersanjung. Tersenyum. Tersenyum ketir. Jongin masih jago menggoda ternyata.

"Ah, kau ini. Dasar tukang gombal."

"Ahaha, seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja Hun."

Tapi Sehun, itu bukan gombalan.

"Eh, iya ada apa tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang ke Korea? Kemudian memaksaku untuk tinggal selama satu minggu." tanya Jongin sembari menggoyangkan minuman anggur tanpa proses fermentasi iu.

"Benar, aku sampai lupa."

Sehun mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dari saku jas hitamnya. Tunggu, perasaan Jongin mulai tidak tenang. Gelisah. Tapi, kenapa.

Setelah dikeluarkan Jongin baru sadar warnanya sedikit krem dengan tali merah senada dengan warna darah meliliti luar surat itu. Surat yang indah. Perasaan was-was semakin membuncah. Otaknya sedang membantah hatinya. Dalam pikiran tersirat bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan, tapi hatinya sedang menolak dengan sangat keras bahwa itu adalah undangan.

Tidak mungkin bukan?

Ya, Jongin harap begitu.

Sehun berdehem pelan, "Err... ini—" Jongin mulai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, "—untukmu."

Jongin berusaha berakting normal dan tenang, "Ini apa?"

Jongin mengenggam erat undagan itu tak sudi melihat cover depannya, "Itu undangan pernikahan." Benar! Apa yang ditakutinya menjadi nyata sekarang. Sehun sedang bergurau bukan?

Tolong, seseorang katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon.

Karena, ini sangat tidak lucu.

"Siapa dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin yang sejujurnya Jongin sudah tahu jawaban selanjutnya.

"Aku," Jongin rasanya ingin segera lari dari situ sambil meneriaki, 'mengapa?', "dengan—" Sial, sekarang Sehun hobi sekali memompa jantung dan hormon adrenalinnya, kumohon hentikan Sehun, "Yoona."

"Mwo?!"

Yoona? Perempuan itu? maskot sekolah saat angkatan mereka? Perempuan yang benar-benar cinta mati dengan Sehun meski Sehun sudah menolaknya berulang kali.

Tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa.

"Sehun sejak—"

"Maaf, pesanan anda sudah tiba Tuan."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, pelayan itu sedikit merasa tidak enak karena sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius.

Pelayan kurang ajar, batin Jongin.

Bunyi harmonisasi antara meja kayu yang diberi gaya gravitasi oleh gelas kaca terdengar. Begitu halus dan merdu. Jongin mulai menunjukkan hawa gelap,berharap bahwa pelayan itu segera pergi. Mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pelayan itu segera pamit.

"Silahkan dinikmati minumannya, Tuan. Maaf jika saya menganggu tuan-tuan sekalian, saya mohon undur diri."

Ya, pergi sana dasar penganggu.

Sehun mengaduk minumannya terlebih dahulu; _Capuccino Latte_.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama sebelum kembali bertanya, "Sehun, sejak kapan kau..."

Satu tenggukan, kerongkongan Sehun lega akhirnya diberi asupan. "Hmm, apa? straight?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Ah, darimana aku memulainya ya? Aku tidak terlalu ingat kapan persisnya. Tapi, yang jelas saat sudah memasuki bulan ke enam setelah kepindahanmu ke Jepang aku kembali dekat dengannya. Karena pertemuan yang tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Dan, lama kelamaan kami dekat, lalu kami berpacaran, pada akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengambil jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi, yaitu menikah."

Jongin masih tidak percaya akan semua hal ini. Hei, Jongin sedang dikerjai bukan? Katakan pada Jongin dimana letak kamera tersembunyinya? Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi.

Jongin mulai merasa menjadi orang paling konyol sedunia. Kalau mereka sudah selama itu menjalin sebuah ikatan lalu apa artinya percakapan antara Jongin dan Sehun melalui e-mail dan video call. Katakan pada Jongin ini semua salah. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin Sehun akan diklaim oleh orang lain.

"Oiya, aku akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Pernikahan kami sekaligus akan menjadi reuni kelas kita berdua nantinya, makanya kau kupaksa datang ke Korea."

Jongin tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat kecut.

Jadi, Jongin jauh-juah datang dari Jepang ke Korea hanya untuk membuka sebuah lubang besar dihatinya? Hanya untuk melihat belahan jiwanya menikah dengan orang lain. Hanya demi mendengar kabar menyesakkan seperti ini?

Cih, kejamnya takdir.

Betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya ini.

Hitam, gelap, Jongin mulai merasa frustasi. Jongin merasa cahayanya telah redup. Cahayanya direbut oleh orang lain.

"A-ah... Se-selamat kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas. Sehun tengah tersenyum sembari meminum capuccino Latte-nya. Jongin terpaku apakah iya ini hari-hari terakhirnya melihat senyuman yang paling manis itu? apa iya ini ini adalah hari-hari terakhirnya melihat mata yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit saat tertawa itu?

Apakah iya ini hari-hari terakhir mereka duduk saling berhadapan dalam satu atap yang sama?

Jongin meneguk kembali minumannya kali ini sedikit lebih rakus. Jongin masih belum mengerti, mengapa Sehun bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini? membunuh perasaannya hanya dalam satu menit, padahal Jongin membangun perasaan ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tak terasa Jongin mengenggam undangan itu dengan keras. Jongin benar-benar sudah diambang batas.

Suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai terdengar. Sehun sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi, secepat ini kah?

"Mian Jongin aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Berjanjilah jangan lari dari acaraku nantinya ya."

"Tentu saja! Dasar kau ini."

Aku tidak akan lari dari acaramu, tapi aku akan mencoba lari dari hidupmu Sehun. Meski hingga ajal menjemputku.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas reunian singkatnya dan sampai jumpa lagi kkamjong jelek. Annyeong." Jongin tersenyum saat Sehun juga tersenyum, tiga detik setelahnya barulah Jongin menghentikan senyumannya. Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau sebuah senyuman bisa sesulit dan sesakit ini.

Ah, menjijikan. Tiba-tiba Jongin jadi melankolis begini. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Jongin meninggalkan uang di atas meja lalu membawa tungkai kaki dan perasaannya yang pecah berkeping-keping keluar dari restoran itu. Jongin rasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin duduk di meja rias.

kini, tidak ada lagi wajah yang berseri padahal bertemu dengan Sehun adalah hal yang paling dinanti-nantinya selama ini. Seharusnya Jongin senang bertemu dengan Sehun, seharusnya ada raut kegembiraan malam ini, seharusnya ini dan seharusnya itu sebelum sebuah undangan merusak segalanya.

Jongin melirik undangan Sehun dengan Yoona itu dan, lagi-lagi ada rasa amarah yang membuncah minta dikeluarkan, hanya saja Jongin bingung melampiaskannya dengan apa. Undangan yang sedikit lusuh akibat tadi Jongin remas kini digenggamannya. Undagan pernikahan sakral bagi Sehun kini diremat hingga menjadi bola kecil.

Menggeram hebat, Jongin langsung melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan kesal kembali melanda tanpa diminta. Cermin di hadapannya menjadi korban. Suara yang nyaring memenuhi ruangan besar itu sampai ke selasar kamar.

Ya, Jongin meninjunya dengan sekali hantam dan cermin itu kini hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti perasaannya sekarang. Hancur lebur.

Setetes, dua tetes, lama-lama menjadi aliran sungai kecil.

Darahnya mengalir dari sela-sela pori-pori kulit epidermis tangannya. Aliran darah itu menggantikan cairan liqiud dimatanya. Jongin baru tersadar, dirinya sudah jatuh. Jatuh kedalam jalan menyenangkan yang membuatnya buta arah dan terpelosok masuk kedalam jurang tak berdasar.

Perasaannya mati. Harpannya mati. Liburan yang berubah menjadi petaka ini membunuhnya secara perlahan. Rasa sakitnya menusuk hingga kerelung hati yang paling dalam. Begitu sakit hingga Jongin lupa bagaimana rasanya bernapas dengan teratur. Ini menyiksanya.

Tapi, herannya entah bagaimana rasanya Jongin belum bisa melepas sesosok siluet Sehun dalam otak kanannya. Bagaimana caranya dia tersenyum, menangis, marah, senang, cemberut. Ah, semua kenangan itu belum usang. Sengaja dijaga dengan sungguh-sungguh agar tidak rusak.

Dalam kamar yang hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan yang mengintip malu-malu lewat tirai jendela menutupi senyum hambar dari sesosok Jongin. Jongin putus asa. Ini menyedihkan.

Jongin melirik tangannya yang berdarah. Sial, padahal baru saja Jongin selesai dari kamar mandi kini dirinya harus kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan persegi itu.

Keran dinyalakan, air terjun kecil berhamburan keluar beramai-ramai. Jongin meletakan lengan yang tadi diadu dengan cermin. Jongin meringis, sakit rasanya tapi tidak sesakit apa yang dirasa hatinya saat ini. Rasanya ribuan kaca dengan keras menghantam hatinya. Beribu-ribu lebih sakit dari apa yang dialami tangannya.

Ya, terserahlah Jongin lelah. Jongin membersihkan tangannya tidak sesuai dengan prosedur seharusnya. Dirinya lelah, pikirannya juga, hatinya apalagi. Kini, Jongin hanya ingin pergi tidur diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Setelah mematikan keran Jongin sesegera mungkin untuk langsung pergi ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa membersihkan pecahan cermin yang berhamburan. Besok Jongin akan memanggil _cleaning service_ untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya.

Satu menit. Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

Lima menit. Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri.

Sepuluh menit. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit. Jongin membuka matanya.

Sial, tidak bisa tidur.

Jongin memilih mengambil smartphone-nya di meja nakas. Jongin berpikir apa yang harus Jongin cari, hingga akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada; mengecek berbagai macam sosial medianya. Dari InstaKilogram, Kwitter, dan yang terakhir FakeBook. Dari sekian banyak sosial media yang dia punya hanya fakebook lah yang paling ramai. Jongin iseng membukanya.

Sudah lama tidak membuka fakebook. Jongin menatap tidak percaya terdapat 350 notifikasi yang belum dibaca, 120 permintaan pertemanan, dan 50 pesan yang belum dibaca. Apakah dirinya setenar ini sampai sudah menjadi lumutan semua notifikasi itu.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang dibukanya. Karena, rata-rata semuanya yeoja genit yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Maaf-maaf saja ya tapi Jongin seorang penyuka sesama jenis; sama-sama yang punya belalai gajah diselangkangannya. Meski bukan berarti libidonya tidak akan bangun jika digoda dengan buah dada yang montok.

Jongin membuka profil dirinya. Iseng, rencananya ingin mengganti foto profilnya. Tapi, sebelum itu Jongin membuka koleksi fotonya. Jongin tertawa sendiri melihat betapa culunnya dia dulu. Meski gelar _'prince of sport_ ' berhasil digenggamnya tetap saja dulu itu foto-fotonya memalukan.

Jongin terus melihat-lihat semua fotonya. Ternyata dirinya konyol juga dulu. Jongin terus melanjutkan acara melihat-lihatnya. Hingga satu foto berhasil membuatnya menjadi baper.

Jongin dan Sehun yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dasi hitam, dan celana bahan hitam saling merangkul satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Sehun memegang trophy yang ditujukan untuk siswa berprestasi. Sementara tangan kiri Jongin menunjukkan tanda perdamaian.

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Ah, sial Jongin beneran baper sekarang.

Jongin jadi teringat waktu itu, ketika keduanya memasuki bangku SMA.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah lapangan basket yang luas, di bawah tekanan batin dan waktu yang begitu kental. Jongin terus mendribble bola menuju daerah lawan. Sesekali Jongin mengoper bola itu pada teman sekawannya. Hingga beberapa langkah mendekati ring Jongin melompat.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Dan, melompat.

Gerakan lay up yang indah.

Desiran bola yang terkena jaring ring terdengar bagaikan musik, menjadi nada yang paling syahdu ditelinga Jongin. Peluit panjang dibuyikan menjadi tanda bahwa akhir dari permainan. Sekali lagi sekolahnya menjadi juara satu dalam pertandingan basket antar SMA.

Sorak-sorai bergembira terdengar memekakan telinga. Dukungan sopporter yang mengelu-elukan nama sekolah mereka semakin nyaring tatkala sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Tepuk tangan yang meriah juga tak kalah nyaring suaranya.

Setelah bersalaman dengan lawan dan berfoto bersama dengan piala kemenangan tim, Jongin segera berlalu ke ruang ganti khusus timnya. Beberapa kawannya masih memuji loncatan indah Jongin.

Tepukan dibahu membuat kepala Jongin menoleh, "Kau hebat sekali tadi. Jantungku sampai mau copot rasanya dimenit-menit akhir tadi." seru Minho.

"Benar! Untungnya kau tadi tepat waktu, kalau tidak kita bisa kalah tadi." lanjut Changmin.

Jongin tersenyum, lantas menjawab. "sama halnya dengan kalian, sejujurnya aku juga pasrah tadi, tapi rasanya aneh kalau menyerah begitu saja."

"Itulah sebabnya kau menjadi kapten, sikap pantang menyerahmu yang membuat kita tidak terkalahkan." Ucap Minho.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan!" tiba-tiba pelaltih mereka berada dibelakang. Jongin, Minho, dan Changmin terlonjak kaget, "Tadi itu skor kalian hanya beda satu angka, dan itu memalukan! Lain kali aku tidak mau ada kemenangan yang seperti ini. kalian dengar!"

"I-iya coach!"

"Sana jalan cepat, ganti baju, dan kita pulang."

Pelatih mereka berjalan mendahului. Jongin, Changmin, dan Minho tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. "Sial, pelatih itu tidak pernah bersyukur. Padahal susah payah kita mendapatkan poin itu."

"Benar, padahal tadi mukanya sudah mau menangis saat poin kita tertinggal jauh."

"Haha, sudah dia memang begitu kan orangnya. Ayo kita bergegas mengganti pakaian, sebelum dia menguliti kita."

"Siap, Kapten!"

.

Setelah semua beres, mereka semua keluar untuk menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung olahraga itu. Jongin menghampiri pelatihnya dan meminta izin untuk tidak pulang bersama mengingat dirinya sudah ada janji setelah sepulang dari pertandingan.

Anggukan diperoleh dan Jongin memberi hormat sebelum berlari keluar gedung. Ini musim dingin pasti orang yang sudah menunggunya sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencari kehangatan kecil, meski yang di dapat nihil.

"Tidak, aku baru tiba. aku baru tahu gedung olahraga itu luas, aku sempat kesasar tadi."

"Hahaha, untung kau tidak hilang terbawa lalutan manusia yang menonton tadi. Oh iya, kau sepertinya kedingingan aku membawa syal yang tebal."

Jongin membuka tas olahraganya, syal merah yang tampak hangat bagi Sehun itu di keluarkan. Sehun terus memperhatikan Jongin ada senyum yang tersemat disana.

Jongin langsung melilitkan syal itu ke leher jenjang Sehun. kehangantan langsung mengaliri permukaan kulit lehernya. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" ujar Sehun sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku mantel kulitnya.

"Aku baru saja selesai olahraga, ribuan keringat sudah ku keluarkan jadi tidak masalah. Aku tidak mudah kedingingan jika sudah berolahraga. Jadi... bisa kita jalan sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. Empat kaki berjalan berdampingan ditengah dinginnya temperatur saat itu. lelucon yang membicarakan teman sekelas mereka menggelitiki perut mereka hingga gelak tawa tak dapat dielakkan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku tadi melihat kau bertanding. Tak heran mengapa baru kelas satu SMA kau sudah menjadi kapten basket. Kau benar-benar hebat Jongin." puji Sehun.

Jongin sedikit merona dipuji Sehun, "hahaha...biasa saja,itu karena aku menyukai olahraga makanya aku menikmati jalannya pertandingan tadi."

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara kecuali beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan suara langkah para pejalan kaki yang begegas ingin pulang.

"Sehun?"

"Ah, Ya ada apa?"

"Kau tampak kedinginan. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan kalau kedinginan."

"Tidak, aku ingin merasakan jalan-jalan dimalam salju seperti ini."

Tatapan Jongin sendu, Jongin tahu Sehun sedang memaksakan. Ini salahnya, memaksakan keinginan Jongin sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin berbuat seperti ini. ini, karena Jongin ingin menembak Sehun di Taman kota.

"Sebentar ya aku belikan cokelat panas dulu untukmu."

Namun rencana seindah dan sesempurna apapun tetap tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan angan dan bayangan. Persis seperti saat ini, ada perubahan rencana. Acara menembak di Taman mau tidak mau sepertinya gagal. Perubahan tempat.

Lima menit berselang Jongin kembali sambil membawa dua porsi cokelat panas. kepul asap yang menari-nari diudara tampak menggoda bagi Sehun saat ini.

"Ta-da! Ini dia."

Akhirnya datang juga.

"Waahhh... kamsahamnida Jongin. kau memang yang terbaik!"

Di bawah lampu taman, di bawah guyuran hujan salju yang ringan, di bawah kerlap-kerlipnya lampu warna warni toko-toko dipinggir jalan. Jongin akan menyatakannya.

Sehun tampak kedinginan, mukanya sengaja diletakkan diatas kepulan asap putih cokelat panas itu.

"Sehun?"

"Nde?"

"I-itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Anu.. err,"

"Jongin. tarik napas kemudian hembuskan. Tenangkan dirimu."

Jongin melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Menenangkan pikiran.

"Kau tahu kan? Tidak satu atau dua hari aku mengenalmu."

Sehun berhenti menghirup uap cokelat panas itu, kemudian mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun, aku tahu ini konyol tapi—" persetan dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang masih dianggap tabu, persetan dengan pendapat orang lain, persetan dengan orang-orang yang jijik dengan hubungan ini, Jongin hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin, "—suka. Aku menyukai Sehun."

Sehun tampak kaget, Jongin kalap dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sehun dan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, "Se-Sehun dengar, aku tahu ini terlihat aneh dan menjijikan. Tapi, aku tidak main-main. Aku Kim Jongin sungguh-sungguh menyukai Oh Sehun."

Sehun masih terdiam, Jongin panik, "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ku—" tidak, aku ingin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."—anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi ya? Hehehe." Sehun kumohon.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan bahwa kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi! Pabbo, aku juga menyukaimu Kim Jongin." wajah Sehun memerah.

Sehun sadarkan? Dia tidak mabuk dan ini nyatakan?

Ya Tuhan, Jongin kehabisan kata.

Sehun maju selangkah, Jongin terbelalak kaget. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun akan menciumnya.

Jarak semakin ditepis jauh seiring mendekatnya Sehun. jantung Jongin bedetak sangat cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku kedinginan." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin kira Sehun akan menciumnya, nyatanya hanya membisikinya.

"Mau kuhangatkan dengan cairan semen ku?"

"Jongin kita baru jadian dan pikiranmu sudah mesum?"

"Ya sudah kuhangatkan dengan lidahku yang mengabsen seluruh mulut mu ya?"

"JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum miris kalau mengingatnya.

Begitu indah masa-masa itu. kalau bisa Jongin ingin memutar waktu. Bersama dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi. Kalau begini hanya penyesalan yang tersisa. Semua sudah terlanjur. Jongin benar-benar merasa bodoh. Apa yang harus diperjuangkannya sekarang?

Cahayanya sudah hilang. Gelembungnya sudah pecah menjadi partikel hidroksida yang sangat kecil. Dirinya hancur.

Biarkan kamar yang temaram ini menjadi teman karibnya sampai pagi tiba.

"Sehun pabbo ya! Kau sudah memasukkan heroin merk apa sehingga aku tidak bisa lepas darimu."

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat suara berisik dari luar kamarnya terdengar dan cahaya matahari yang sangat tajam menusuk matanya. Saat terbangun Jongin tersadar ini sudah jam sebelas siang. Pulas sekali tidurnya tadi malam. Coret, bukan malam, Jongin baru tidur jam lima subuh tadi.

Tok... tok...tok...

"Iya, Iya sebentar."

Tanpa mengenakan kaus atau apapun itu Jongin membuka pintu hotelnya.

Cklek.

"Jongin aku membawakanmu es krim." Sehun mengangkat belanjaannya, menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintunya agar Sehun dapat masuk, "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hei, apa begitu kau menyambut sahabatmu?"

Iya, sesudah kau menghancurkan hatiku.

"Maaf, aku hanya masih lelah karena kurang tidur. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau akan meikah dua hari lagi?"

"Iya, justru karena itu aku disini. Kebebasanku hanya sampai hari ini karena besok aku pasti sudah dikarangtina."

Iya, pergilah, berbahagialah, dan bunuh saja perasaanku.

"Cepat mandi dulu sana. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."'

Bersenang-senang? Bagaimana kalau aku maunya bercinta denganmu di kasur ku sampai batas akhir hidup kita. Sampai tubuh ini sudah lelah bekerja.

Jongin menurut, melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Sehun melirik seluruh ruangan Jongin hingga indera visualnya terjatuh pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

Sehun paham. Sangat paham bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Jongin. Pasti sakit, sesakit hatinya yang dipaksa menikah dengan Yoona. Keluarga Yoona yang konglomerat ditambah Ayah Yoona adalah bos dari Ayahnya tidak mungkin Sehun bisa menolak meski hati serasa menjerit tidak sudi menerima.

Sehun membersihkan serpihan benda tajam itu. setelah sebelumnya mengambil kantung plastik untuk serpihan cermin. Tak terasa jemarinnya terkena bagian yang paling tajam. Tidak ada erangan sakit atau apapun hatinya sudah lelah walau sekedar tuk meringis.

Sehun rasa hanya inilah yang bisa Sehun berikan kepada Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Sehun akan dipaksa untuk melupakan semuanya. Maaf Jongin, Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal ini. karena pada dasarnya.

Sehun masih mencintai Jongin. meski jarak dan waktu sudah memisahkan mereka dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar.

 _Percayalah bahwa perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya._

Tatapan Sehun sendu menatap jemarinya yang berdarah. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang dialami Jongin setelah mendengar berita pernikahannya kemarin. Sehun tahu, sekuat mungkin Jongin menutupi perasaan terlukanya kemarin. Sehun tahu itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan.

Kemarin mata-mata Ayahnya Yoona berada tepat dibelakang Jongin. Rasanya gila kalau Sehun mencurahkan segala macam rasa resahnya kepada Jongin kemarin.

Sekali lagi, maaf Jongin.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sesosok tubuh tegap nan cokelat eksotis milik Jongin. raut wajah yang sedih diubah menjadi raut wajah gembira kuadrat.

"Ayo, bagaimana kalau kita mulai memakan es krimnya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tak bergeming. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Pelukan yang hangat dan erat seolah Sehun akan pergi selama-lamanya. Sehun menahan napas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak.

Tahan Sehun. Tahan.

"Sehun, Jebbal. Tetaplah di sampingku. Jangan pergi Sehun." Jongin menghirup aroma Sehun lewat perpotongan leher putih Sehun. Sama-sama masih membutuhkan, sama-sama tak bisa saling melepaskan, dan sama-sama tersiksa.

Tapi, sama-sama tak bisa bersama.

"Berhari-hari hidup tanpamu membuatku gila. Apalagi jika kau jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Itu semakin menyiksaku, Hun."

Begitupun denganku, Jongin. Aku sama tersiksanya denganmu.

"Maaf Jongin. Aku tidak bisa. Aku dan Yoona sudah sama-sama menyukai—" bohong, ini semua bohong,"—aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Karena, jika aku meninggalkannya orang tuaku akan dibunuh.

"Aku sudah kembali normal Jongin, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Jongin kalap. Pelukannya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Jongin kehilangan akal. Hawa nafsu membelunggunya. Saat ini hanya ada nama Sehun dipikirannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya maka bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu?!" Jongin benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh orang terkasihnya, "kau pikir melupakan itu sesuatu hal yang mudah seperti mengedipkan mata begitu? Kau tidak tahu kan betapa besarnya aku menyukai mu. Tapi... cih, sialan, brengsek, kau benar-benar brengsek Sehun. Brengsek!"

Sehun termenung, "Maaf, Jongin aku—"

"Diam, aku tidak membutuhkan maafmu sekarang,"

Sehun kaget saat Jongin menyeretnya hingga ke kasur. Kemudian membantingnya hingga rasanya kepalanya pusing. Belum sempat Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jongin sudah menduduki pertengahan tubunya.

Kaki kanan dan kiri dibuka lebar hingga tubuh Jongin berada diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Tangan Sehun dipegang erat oleh lengan Jongin. Posisi skakmat. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya lemas, lemas melihat wajah tersiksa milik Jongin.

"Jongin lepaskan aku."

"Tidak! Karena, jika aku melepasmu kau tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih lagi."

Sehun tersentak. Memang benar tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Tentu saja Sehun berontak.

Muka Sehun memerah kehabisan napas karena Jongin tak kunjung melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin mengecek seluruh bagian dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun mendorong lidah Jongin. Namun, sayang hal itu Jongin anggap sebagai adu lidah dan semakin meningkatkan hawa nafsunya.

Jongin membuka paksa pakaian Sehun. Hangatnya cuaca di luar sana nyatanya semkain menambah birahi Jongin untuk menyetubuhi Sehun.

Dari mulut menjalar ke leher. Seolah terhipnotis, Sehun membeku. Bingung harus apa. Sebagian dirinya juga menginginkan ini. Ada sensasi asing yang mulai menyergap dirinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya semakin lemas dan terbuai dalam ciuman itu.

Jilat dan cium. Jongin tidak mungkin meninggalkan bekas disana karena nanti bisa terlihat oleh orang lain.

Jongin menciumi puting Sehun.

Kecup satu.

Merah satu.

Kecup yang satu lagi.

Yang satu lagipun memerah.

Kemudian, Jongin mengisap dengan sekuat tenaga hingga puting itu menegang.

Jongin benar-benar sudah kalap. Bagaikan iblis yang masuk kedalam dirinya, pikirannya sudah tak terkendali.

"Sehun, kau begitu indah. Sangat indah dalam berbagai aspek dan artian. Tidak salah aku menyukaimu."

Tiga jari Jongin di masukan ke dalam mulut Sehun, "Isap." Titahnya, Sehun menurut. Efeknya, salivanya banyak yang mengalir dari bibir turun ke pipi. Jongin tidak membuang sia-sia kesempatan itu. Jongin langsung menjilati setiap saliva yang keluar. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi meremas bongkahan bokong Sehun dalam beberapa pijatan.

Setelah puas Jongin langusung membuka garmen Sehun paling bawah, tiga jari yang sehabis diisap oleh Sehun diarahkan kelubang anal Sehun. Sehun bergerak gelisah tidak nyaman. Gerakan Jongin yang lembut itu dan ciuman yang Jongin berikan pada pemukaan perutnya semakin membuatnya frustasi.

Dua jari langsung masuk. Membuka jalannya penis Jongin nantinya. Erangan yang Sehun keluarkan bagaikan nyanyian lullaby bagi Jongin.

Sangat merdu.

"A-aah... Jongin. Keluarkan." Sehun memohon karena rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Nikmati saja, karena menjadi kesalahan yang besar kau datang kesini."

Hembusan AC yang menusuk sampai ketulang tak menghentikan aksi Jongin. Sehun mengeluarkan percum-nya. Oh, Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Napas yang terputus-putus ditambah wajah yang memerah dan ketidakberdayaan Sehun membuat Jongin ingin segera mencicipi merk heroinnya itu.

Handuk yang sedari tadi masih betah melingkari area pinggul sampai lututnya dilepas. Menampilkan batang Jongin yang sudah siap untuk memasuki liang gelap milik Sehun. Sehun pasrah, biarkan ini menjadi kegiatan mereka sebelum seluruh dunia ini memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya. Maka berikanlah padaku Sehun, maka akan kuberikan semua yang kumiliki untukmu."

Jongin memerangkap Sehun dalalm rengkuhan lengan kekarnya.

Kepala penis itu diarahkan ke arah lubang Sehun. Jantung Sehun memburu, begitupula dengan napasnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Saat kepala penis itu mulai menyentuh kulit bagian bawah Sehun.

"Percayalah padaku Sehun."

Penis itu mulai dimajukan perlahan. Pekikan tertahan terdegar oleh gendang telinga Jongin.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Sebut namaku disetiap eranganmu Sehun."

Suara bariton yang terdengar ditelinga sebelah kanan itu bagaikan mantra sihir yang memikat. Nyatanya, Sehun mengikuti perintah suara itu. Di luar dugaan, sensasi aneh yang terjadi saat ini takayal layaknya candu bagi Sehun.

"Ahhh... Jo-Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian, menciumi bibir Sehun. Double attack yang diberikan Jongin membuatnya mencengkram erat bahu Jongin, begitu menyakitkan tapi Sehun menikmatinya.

Dalam satu ciuman yang panjang Jongin berhasil masuk seutuhnya.

"Sehun kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu, mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini persis seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Penis ditarik kembali hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja. Dua detik kemudian kembali di masukkan. Tempo yang lambat. Sengaja karena Jongin ingin Sehun beradaptasi dengan miliknya dulu.

Hingga beberapa tusukan selanjutnya Jongin menjadi liar, bagiakan batu karam yang keras. Jongin memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuat Sehun terlonjak-lonjak di bawah Jongin.

"Ahh...hng..ah...Jong..ah...anh..Tungg...ahh... Jongin."

"Aku mencintaimu, ahh.."

Karena pada dasarnya Jongin benar-benar sudah jatuh kedalam genggaman Sehun. Semua pikiran, nafsu, dan perasaannya sudah Sehun masukan ke dalam gelembung cinta mereka.

"Sehun."

Biarkan atap tanpa noda.

Mentari yang semakin tinggi kedudukannya.

Ditambah semilir angin yang melewati tirai jendela itu menjadi saksi bisu proses difusi yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dalam keadaan yang gelap gulita.

Suasana saat ini sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Bahkan keran westafel rasanya enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Jongin melirik jam dinding.

Pukul delapan malam.

Ah, Jongin belum sempat makan apa-apa hari ini. Jongin menepuk sisi kasur di sebelahnya. Namun, nihil tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya kehampaan yang didapat.

Jongin bangun untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut. Tidak ada pakaian Sehun, satupun tidak. Yang tertinggal disana hanyalah benih-benih cinta yang mereka buat tadi siang. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya Jongin tidak seberutal tadi. Andaikan Jongin bisa menahan diri, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

Lantas, meski hatinya dihujam dengan ribuan panah api yang membara, Jongin tetap memasuki kamar mandi. membersihkan sisa-sisa spermanya dan sperma milik Sehun.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi Jongin menemukan kantung belanjaan Sehun. Es krim yang sudah meleleh, sayuran yang sudah layu, beberapa cup mie instan yang berceceran di lantai. Jongin berlutut, mulai lupa bagaimana caranya berdiri menggunakan kaki.

"Maaf Sehun... jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf."

Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sehun.

Pukul delapan pagi waktu setempat.

Jongin sudah keluar dari hotel, menapaki hangatnya bumi pada musim semi. Pakaian sangat lengkap dan rapi, ditambah dengan parfum yang paling wangi sudah menempel pada pori-pori pakaian.

Jongin memakan permen karet dengan alasan agar wajahnya tidak terlalu kaku saat pengucapan sumpah sehidup-semati diikrarkan. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan prosesi saling mencium bibir masing-masing mempelai. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pitamnya meninggi.

Tungkai kaki terus diajak berjalan mencari sebuah toko bunga. Hadiah terakhir yang bisa Jongin berikan untuk Sehun dan pasangannya nanti.

Tuhan, cobaanmu kali ini benar-benar melebihi kemampuanku.

Sebuket mawar merah –walau sebenarnya tidak rela- sudah dalam genggaman. Terbalut cantik oleh kertas dan pita sebagai garnish-nya. Seharusnya bunga itu ditujukan untuk dirinya dan Sehun. bukan, Sehun dengan orang lain.

Semalam suntuk Jongin berharap adanya bintang jatuh, pengabul permintaannya. Ditunggu sampai subuhpun bintang itu tak nampak. Mungkin ini memang pertanda bahwa dunia menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Lagi, satu mata pisau menghujat relung hatinya.

Terluka tapi tak berdarah, Jongin belum mempunyai obat untuk menyembuhkan hatinya.

Duapuluh menit Jongin berjalan akhirnya tiba pada tujuan. Rumah kediaman milik Yoona. Mewah, elegan, benar-benar totalitas rumah ini dibangun. Sejuta keindahan namun sejuta pula rasa sakit yang terasa tatkala sebuah foto pre-wedding Sehun dan Yoona terpampang di ruang utama.

Jongin dapat melihat Sehun sedang bersalam-salaman dengan para tamu undangan. Ah, lihatlah senyuman yang memesona itu. Bukankah dulu senyuman itu hanya ditunjukan untuk Jongin seorang? Kini mengapa orang lain dapat melihatnya.

Satu rengkulan keras mendarat di bahu sebelah kiri, "Yoo... Jongin, apa kabar?"

Jongin menatap bingung, ingat muka lupa nama, "Kau... er... Chan-Chanyeol ya?"

"Waahh... applause untuk Jongin, ingatanmu memang sangat tajam ya?" segelas minuman sampanye diteguk habis tak bersisa, "Ngomongg-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Waahh... wahh... gagal move on rupanya. Ayolah, dalam beberapa jam lagi Sehun sudah akan menyunting orang lain."

Diantara beribu-ribu teman yang dimilikinya hanya Chanyeol saja yang mengetahui semua rahasia Jongin, berterimakasihlah pada Ayah Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang psikolog sehingga sekecil apapun rahasia yang disembunyikan Jongin, Chanyeol pasti mengetahuinya.

Dirasa tak direspon Chanyeol segera membantu temannya ini untuk ceria dihari pernikahan sahabat sekaligus mantan pacar Jongin.

"Wajahmu jangan ditekuk, nanti Sehun tahu. Nah, korban friendzone bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang disini."

"Contohnya?" pinta Jongin.

"Menggoda para yeoja, menggombalinya lalu lakukan _one night stand_ sepertinya seru. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau dulu Raja gombal kan?"

Ya, itu dulu.

"Chanyeol, kita berteman tidak dalam waktu sehari ataupun dua hari bukan? Kau pasti tahu orientasi seks ku seperti apa. Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan dada wanita."

Chanyeol mendengus, pantang menyerah, "Ayolah Jongin hanya _one night stand_ tidak lebih, hanya satu malam dan kau tidak akan jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu semalam bukan?"

Chanyeol memang keparat yang bebal.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau melakukannya oke. Kau saja yang mencari mangsa sana, aku akan disini terus mengawasi belahan jiwaku yang akan segera pergi."

Chanyeol muak mendengarnya, "Yayaya, terserahlah. Yang penting jangan sampai bunuh diri karena patah hati ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Jongin mengangguk.

Iya, Jongin tidak akan bunuh diri. Tidak disini dan tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

Suasana hening nyatanya mampu membuat keringatnya bercucuran. Jantung yang terus memburu terus berlangsung sejak limabelas menit lalu.

Disana, di altar pernikahan Sehun dan Yoona. Sehun tampak tampan sekali, jas putih itu menjadi saksi bisu atas pernikahan Sehun dan Yoona.

Jongin tidak sanggup lagi, seseorang tolong bunuh Jongin sekarang juga.

"Apakah Anda saudari Yoona menerima kelebihan serta kekurangan kekurangan saudara Sehun sampai ajal menjemput?" suara paruh baya dari seorang pendeta itu semakin membuat jantung Jongin terpompa.

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan mempelai pria saya sampai ajal menjemput."

Kepalan tangan disembunyikan dalam kantung celana. Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya dapat menatap iba Jongin yang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kedua mempelai silahkan saling mencium bibir masing-masing."

Tatapan penuh luka Jongin berikan selama prosesi pernikahan.

Jarak semakin ditepis secepat berlalunya setiap detik yang tercipta. Jongin menunduk dalam, seolah di hadapannya merupakan pemandangan yang haram.

Bibir saling bertemu. Pendeta memberkati mereka. Riuh-piuh para saksi menggema memenuhi ruangan. Suasana yang tergambar penuh suka cita dimana-mana. Sementara, Jongin masih menunduk. Chanyeol menyemangatinya dengan elusan di punggungnya.

Meski tak berarti apa-apa Chanyeol tetap mengelus punggung Jongin, karena hanya dengan cara inilah hiburan yang bisa Chanyeol berikan.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di balkon lantai dua kediaman mewah itu. Obrolan tak penting itu bagaikan nyanyian neraka bagi Jongin. berisik dan menganggu.

Segelas sampanye masih terus digenggam tanpa tahu kapan akan dihabiskan. Pemandangan pernikahan tadi masih tergambar jelas di otaknya.

Entah mengapa rasanya Jongin lupa bagaimana caranya berpikir jernih. Pikirannya kalang kabut tak menentu. Penyesalan yang hanya didapatnya. Kalau begini akhirnya, seharusnya Jongin menyunting Sehun lebih cepat.

Kalau bisa Jongin ingin mengulang waktu kembali, kalau bisa sejak mereka masih kecil saat mereka masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Karena, jika dari awal mereka tidak bertemu pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Hei... sendirian saja, mana Chanyeol?"

Ah, suara itu, suara Sehun.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Sehun langsung memosisikan di samping kiri Jongin.

"Dia sedang menggoda para wanita lajang di bawah sana."

"Mwo? Dasar, playboy akut."

Jongin tidak menanggapi, Sehun pun bingung harus bagaimana.

Dua hati yang saling dekat tapi sama-sama terluka tidak dapat dipersatukan. Karena, pada dasarnya perasaan itu bagaikan gelembung, mampu melayang tinggi tapi sakit rasanya saat pecah dan berhamburan jatuh ke bumi.

Sampanye di goyangkan sesuai dengan poros arah jarum jam, "Kau tahu Sehun," kemudian di tengguk sampai habis.

Dua hati yang terperangkap di dalam gelembung tidak akan bertahan lama, satu melesat ingin keluar dari gelembung maka akan terjadi perpecahan.

Gelas bekas sampanye di simpan, "Perasaanku seperti apa sekarang?" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisikan cairan-cairan gelembunng.

Satu napas diambil dan dihembuskan ke arah gelembung. Gelembung-gelembung itu terbang ke angkasa. Begitu indah terpapar cahaya mentari. Namun, tak lama semua pecah. Melebur dengan udara.

"Rasanya seperti gelembung itu."

Hancur.

Sama Jongin aku pun demikian. Izinkan Sehun untuk menjadi seorang berengsek di sini, karena tidak mampu mempertahankan belahan jiwanya.

Sehun terdiam tak bersua, seluruh syarafnya serasa berhenti bekerja.

Jongin lupa bagaimana indahnya warna di dunia, kelabu adalah apa yang dilihat oleh mata hatinya sekarang. Jiwa dan perasaannya sudah mati terbawa oleh gelembung kalbu.

"Kupikir, kau... menungguku, Hun."

.

.

.

.

 _Perasaan itu layaknya sebuah gelembung. Kau membuatnya kemudian gelembung itu terbang jauh ke angkasa. Terbuai oleh semilir angin cinta._

 _Terus di terbangkan hingga pecah begitu saja._

 _Perjalanan yang sepele namun mematahkan jiwa serta harapan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rekomend lagu**

Scene 5 : masa lalu Jongin dan Sehun

 **Return – Lee Seung Gi**

Scene 8 : Saat Sehun mengeluarkan surat

 **We were in love – T-ara** atau **Baby Don't Cry – EXO**

Scene 9 : Jongin terdiam dikamar

 **Lessang ft Yoojin – Tears**

Scene 11 : saat Jongin kedatangan tamu di hotelnya

 **60 seconds – Kim Sunggyu**

Scene 12 : saat Jongin terbangun dalam kesunyian

 **Gone - Jin**

Scene 14 : saat pernikahan dimulai

 **Please Don't – K Will  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footness**

Moshi-moshi : sapaan orang Jepang melalui telepon yang artinya, halo.

Ha'I : Iya.

Arigatou gaozaimasu : Terimakasih banyak.

Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu : sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

 **Note** : Ampun jari-jari saya keriting mengetik fict ini. Btw, ini fict sejarah bagi saya. Mengingat ini benar-benar perdana bagi saya membuat cerita fiksi sampai 8 ribu words dan oneshot! Gilaaa, dua minggu saya habiskan hanya untuk membuat cerita ini #plak.

Hallooo... Chingudeul! What's up? Sudah berapa lama saya hiatus? Sepertinya sangatttt lama yaa?

Oke, ekhem tujuan saya membuat fict ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa saya sudah kembali dalam dunia fiction. Saya sengaja membuat ini anggap saja sebagai perkenalan saya kepada chingudeul semua. Yaa, kan gak lucu kalau tiba-tiba saya langsung muncul dengan cerita lama saya. Jadi, saya biarkan kalian beradaptasi dengan saya dahulu.

Saya ingin tahu seberapa antusias kalian dalam menyambut saya kembali di ffn ini. iya, saya tahu saya tipe author brengsek yang bebal dan harusnya di cemplungin ke dalam kandang buaya wkwkwk.

Yaa... jeongmal mianhae ya chingu, saya gak ada maksud hiatus selama ini sebenarnya hehehe. Sitkonlah yang membuat saya jadi seperti ini jadi mohon maafff yaaaaaa.

Oh iya, Labyrinth udah selesai chap duanya, udah lama banget sebenernya tinggal saya ketik balasan review-an kalian semua. Jadi, Labyrinth akan update secepatnya. Semoga saya gak ada halangan lagi yaa, amin.

P.s : saya gak terlalu mengerti soal pernikahan sebenarnya, jadi harap maklum kalau ada salah kata saat pengikraran janji suci pernikahan Sehun tadi yaaa.

.

.

.

Okeeee, so guys! Sekian dari saya.

RnR Juseyoo

Salam hangat,

Rein.


End file.
